Juvia Lockser vs. Sherria Blendy
Juvia Lockser vs. Sherria Blendy is a fight fought between Team Fairy Tail's Juvia Lockser and Team Lamia Scale's Sherria Blendy. Prologue In the Domus Flau, the final event of the Grand Magic Games is announced to be a survival match with all members of all teams participating. Team Fairy Tail resolves to win so as to provide cover for Lucy's rescue as well as to make up for the seven years lost by the guild. Once the game starts, Fairy Tail is determined to win.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 304, Pages 3-7 However, the team does not make a move at first, surprising everyone.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 304, Pages 8-10 Even as the other contestants fight and score, the Fairy Tail Mages do not move. However, Mavis explains her strategy and then gives the order to go, resulting in Juvia and the rest of the team taking off.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 305, Pages 11-18 Rufus detects this and makes his move, as Mavis predicted, attacking with Memory-Make: A Night of Falling Stars. Juvia, Erza, Gray and Gajeel manage to evade the attack while Laxus is able to block it.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 305, Pages 2-5 As the others begin fighting, Juvia is assigned to logistical support by looking for enemies.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 305, Page 9 At the same time, Sherria defeats Risley of Team Mermaid Heel, earning a point for her team.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 305, Page 13 During Gray's battle with Rufus, Juvia watches on the nearby Lacrima screens and starts blushing when Gray removes his shirt.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 306, Page 12 Soon after, Gray is victorious against the Sabertooth Mage and Juvia watches on in gleeFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 306, Page 19 before moving on to find opponents.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 311, Page 10 Battle Following the plans of Mavis, Juvia heads to a secluded area. While running, she is attacked by Sherria. Juvia looks up at her, noting Mavis to have made a correct prediction. However, she is caught off guard by Sherria's remark about Juvia being Lyon's beloved, which leaves her open to Sherria's Sky God's Boreas.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 311, Pages 11-12 During their fight, both Mages look on in shock as Minerva casts a powerful spell during her battle with Erza and Kagura.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 312, Page 17 Soon, the two resume their fight against one other.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 313, Page 18 As the two continue fighting, Sherria accuses Juvia of bewitching Lyon, which Juvia responds to by saying she only has eyes for Gray. As the two continue their scuffle, Lyon appears, commenting that it's surprising to see Sherria having a hard time and thinking to himself about how strong Juvia must be. Gray appears as well, commenting on the venue. Turning around to see them, both girls are surprised and gleeful at the arrival of the boys.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 316, Page 11 Aftermath Noticing his body, Lyon asks Gray why he looks so worn out, to which he replies that he'll take care of him at once. Misunderstanding Gray's words as being romantic and intended for her, Juvia approaches Gray and asks when they're going on their honeymoon, for which he asks what's going on in her head. Watching the two of them, Lyon comments that he has to make Juvia realize, which Sherria responds to by telling Lyon that he's the one who needs to realize.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 316, Pages 12-13 Soon after, the Mages engage in a tag-battle.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 320, Page 6 References Navigation